Diario Musical
by Macarena Lovegood
Summary: Uno cree que el mundo en el que vive es el único que existe. Pero si aunque no exista otra cosa, no pertenecemos. ¿Y si tal vez, algunas cosas salen mal y no estamos donde deberíamos estar? La historia de como la realidad y la ficcion pueden ser una sola cosa. La historia que todos soñamos
1. Chapter 1

**¿Que tal todos? Si yo otra vez. Empece una nueva cosa. No no termino lo demás Pero esta historia me rondo en la cabeza por mucho tiempo y hoy decidí poder aplayarla y esperar a que salga algo bueno de ella.**

**Bueno saben el Disclaimer: nada de lo que será nombrado en esta historia me pertenece. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **

**Espero que lo disfruten. Los veo al fondo de la pagina.**

* * *

Otro día más en este maldito lugar. Odio la escuela. Lleno de gente idiota y pubertos de segunda. No puedo esperar el día en que salga de este lugar.

Disculpen pero no me he presentado. Me llamo Natalie, Natalie Bladwin. Tengo 16 años y vivo en uno de estos países en desarrollo de Latinoamérica. Pero como les decía.

3 años pase con las mismas personas, y todavía no crecen. No maduran. Mis compañeros son unos inútiles.

Y todas las mañanas a las 6 am me despierto pensando que espero que el día pase rápido.

Digamos la verdad, voy al colegio por obligación, para poder entrar a la Universidad. Pero no por opción. No soy como aquellos que van porque "Hay extraño a mis amigos" básicamente esas personas son falsas. Yo, en cambio, no tengo amigos. No ellos, porque no están a mi nivel.

Tropiezo contra una baldosa levantada. _Maldito colegio que se cae a pedazos._

- ¡Cuidado idiota! –

Lo que me faltaba encontrarme a primera hora con el bully del curso. Y además de todo chocármelo.

- Perdona, Lucas. – _Maldito, maldito te odio. _Lucas era uno de esos chicos de metro ochenta que no sirven para otra cosa que los deportes y suelen ser unos homosexuales reprimidos.

Se lo digo yo, porque estuve en la fiesta en la que estaba dando amenamente respiración boca a boca a Nacho. El chico lindo de otro curso.

- Espero que no me hayas contagiado nada de lo que tienes idiota, o lo pagaras. - _Maldito hijo de una…_

Digamos que no lo golpeé porque mi matricula estaba condicionada, pero condicionada hasta el límite de matar una mosca y me expulsaban.

Ah y si están preguntando por el comentario de Lucas, digamos por ahora, que en los últimos años me había hecho de una reputación. Les contaré más adelante.

Llego hasta el aula que siempre nos toca y me siento en mi banco. Esos que están supuestamente hechos para dos personas, pero como somos impares y soy la marginada aquí. Es muy bonito aunque no lo crean. Al fondo del salón contra la ventana. Un lugar donde podía estar tranquila y podía escuchar música sin que la profesora se diera cuenta. Algunas veces.

Con mis compañeros teníamos un acuerdo implícito, ellos no me molestan, yo no los molesto. _Quid pro quo. _

Ya en el momento en que me pude sentar en mi silla y deshacerme de mi increíblemente pesada mochila, me relaje un poco más.

Si mi mochila increíblemente pesada dirán, pero si recién empiezan las clases dirán.

Pero seamos justos, lo único que llevo a clase son mis libros. Y no estoy hablando de los de estudio.

Hablo de aquellos que me hacen compañía, de aquellos que siempre me salvan, día tras día. Esos libros de los que uno nunca se aburre, y cada vez que los lee aprende algo nuevo. Esos libros que son parten de nosotros. _Mis libros de Harry Potter. _

Aunque el leer lo dejo para las horas más avanzadas del día, quiero decir… para cuando ya estoy aburrida y la música no es suficiente. Las dichas de la vida, libros y música.

Siempre el primer día de colegio era el más movido. Todos volvían de sus vacaciones emocionados con un montón de cosas que contarse entre ellos. Pero parece que ese no era el tema del día, no parece según los cuchicheos expertos de todos que había un nuevo estudiante. _Y un carajo. _Se iba a tener que sentar conmigo. Y si era un rarito o tal vez olía mal.

Entra la profesora al aula para comenzar la clase y trata de poner orden a las hormonas de 31 adolescentes. _Como si fuera fácil._

Con la música ya reproduciéndose le doy el comienzo a mi primer día de escuela. Colocó el auricular izquierdo en mi oreja, así la profesora no podía verlo y yo podía escuchar música y escuchar lo que decía si por alguna razón tenía que responder alguna pregunta.

Y comenzó la clase de Matemática, este año será complicado. No es que no sea inteligente y estudie, pero esta vez me voy a tener que esforzar de verdad.

No les voy a mentir nunca me pareció algo que requiriera de mi esfuerzo esto de la escuela. Con lo mínimo me bastaba a mí. Mis notas siempre eran un poco mejores que el promedio pero nunca me destacaba. Salvo en Química. En química era la mejor.

No podía esperar para que viniera Yanina y comenzáramos a estudiar uniones químicas y como romperlas. Yanina debe ser la única persona en la escuela que me agrada. Pero sería patético decir que mi profesora de química es mi amiga.

Empecé a copiar los cálculos de álgebra y me decía que al final todos los cuchicheos y rumores eran mentira. No había ningún nuevo. _Por suerte._

Me coloco ambos auriculares y me quedo impregnada de los sonidos de las guitarras eléctricas y la batería. Concentrada es hacer lo justo y necesario.

El problema comenzó cuando sentí que la silla vacía junto a mí se movía y alguien se sentaba en ella. Por alguna razón en particular seguí con mis propias cosas en cambio de fijarme quien era el nuevo, que había llegado tarde.

Lo que si me llamo la atención fue un perfume y unos balbuceos. Parecía que la profesora estaba hablándole al nuevo. Y uno nunca se puede perder de la humillación que hacen pasarle a los nuevos para que todos los "conozcamos".

- Así que tu nombre es _Draco Malfoy, jovencito - _ Ustedes creerán como yo que la pobre de la profesora Lavelli está un poco chicata en sus 50 años de enseñanza, pero no sus anteojos culos de botella le funcionaban. Por lo menos hasta la última vez que la vi - ¿Puedes contarnos de dónde vienes? –

Creo que el estado de shock que tenía no me dejaba respirar. Ustedes escucharon, ¿no? Dijo _Draco Malfoy, _quiero decir, no hay posibilidades de que sea ESE Draco Malfoy, pero, quiero decir, ¿qué pensaban los padres? Todos rieron por lo ridículo del nombre. Quiero decir, si hubiera podido, si hubiera sido otra persona… quizá…

Lo que me parecía raro es que todavía mi vista se mantenía fija en la profesora, no podía voltear a verlo. _Ese perfume._

- Me mude de Inglaterra, en Diciembre. – _Esto se está volviendo cada vez más extraño y todavía no puedo voltear._

- ¿Y porque se mudaron? – profesoras curiosas si las hay, las hay.

Mi tia y su trabajo, nos obligaron a trasladarnos. – uf, al fin. Algo diferente. _Aunque me pregunto…_

- ¿Y tus padres? –

- Murieron – Silencio. Tensión. _Touche. _La hizo callar, ahora no va a hacer más preguntas.

- Bueno, alumnos… continuemos con la-la clase –

¿Cómo quieres que siga con la clase si el corazón me va a un millón de revoluciones por hora? Si es como creo, espero soñar porque no puede ser real. Debo parecer una psicópata mirando a un punto fijo en la nuca de mi compañero de enfrente. Pero, tengo la sensación que si dejo de ver ese punto fijo algo malo va a pasar...

- ¿Y tú te llamas? – _¿Habla solo? ¿Me está hablando a mí? ¡Me está hablando a mí! Hacete la desentendida. Hacete la desentendida. - _¿Estas bien?_ – Esa voz. Su perfume._

Tengo que verlo, enfréntalo. Ya no hay otra opción. Nunca creí que me encontraría con una mirada de mercurio. Un cabello rubio platinado. Facciones mil y una veces imaginadas.

_Coincidencias_

- Si-si, estoy bien. Disculpa, me llamo Natalie – Ahora que lo vi no puedo sacar mis ojos de él. _No es posible. No puede ser. No tartamudees, no lo hagas Natalie_

Asintiendo lentamente, como si estuviera uniendo un montón de cosas en su cerebro

- Natalie, ¿Qué..? –

- Natalie Bladwin -

_¡Ring!_

La campana del receso. _Disimuladamente, vete, corre Natalie._

Necesito calmarme.

Ok, aclaremos una cosa. Me pellizco.

No, no estoy durmiendo. Descartado eso.

Listo, es oficial, tengo un brote neurótico. Empecé a imaginar cosas. Pero no puede ser que haya sido solo yo. Respira. Solo respira.

_¡Ring!_

_Maldita sea._

Todo va a salir bien. Me seque la cara con un poco de papel y salí del baño. Todo siempre tiene una explicación.

* * *

Por suerte el resto del día, Draco no me hablo. Aunque todavía no podía entender.

Saliendo del colegio me cruce con la persona que menos quería cruzarme. Mi padre.

Lo encontré en la esquina de mi colegio, desorientado. Estaba teniendo uno de sus días.

Se los pongo en pocas palabras. Padre héroe de guerra. Un loco total. Volvió con la cabeza licuada de la guerra y tiene sus días en los que está bien y otros días en los que la medicación no hace efecto y se escapa de casa, se desorienta o peor.

Mi madre y yo lo cuidábamos. Bueno más yo que ella. Ella prefería preocuparse por su carrera de bailarina profesional para "poder mantenernos".

- Papa, vamos a casa - lo tomo por los hombros. Por suerte no reacciono mal cuando me le acerque, podría haber terminado mal y estamos en la calle.

- Natalie que bueno que estas aquí, no sabía para donde ir – _Pobre, a pesar de estar mal, no es una mala persona._

- Vamos – Recorrimos el camino a casa en silencio. Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi madre.

- Hola Natalie – Nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que mi padre volvió de la guerra. La depresión la había consumido.

¿Sabías que papá estaba dando vueltas por la calle, no? – No puedo contener la ira cuando veo que ni siquiera se esfuerza.

- Recién llego del gimnasio… -

- Podrían haberlo matado – En estos momentos mi padre se desconecta. Siempre que discuto con ella, el desaparece.

- Pero no pasó nada, así que ¿porque no almorzamos?-

- No tengo hambre – _lo que menos quiero es estar sentada en la mesa con ella. _Fui a mi cuarto y no pude evitar el llorar.

Y como siempre hago cuando empiezo a llorar. Saco mi libro de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Ay pero ¿que pasará? ¿Y cuando Natalie vuelva mañana al colegio? ¿Y ese alumno extraño que se parece mucho a ese de los cuentos de hadas?**

**Espero sus review, denme ánimos para escribir, se que esta historia es buena. Me falta escribirla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que hay de nuevo chicas, lamento la tardanza tenia este capitulo escrito hace unos dias pero no tenia internet. Asi que espero que lo disfruten. Ya saben el disclaimer es siempre el mismo. bla bla bla **

**¡Lean!**

* * *

_4 días habían pasado desde el incidente de mi padre. Nada había ocurrido desde entonces. Desorientación sin amnesia._

Otra vez yo, sí. ¿Qué les parece?

Escribo el incidente para darle informe a su psiquiatra. Claro soy yo quien lo lleva cada 3 meses para el cambio de medicación. A partir de los incidentes que (o que no) tuvo mi padre el doctor determina la cantidad de drogas para calmarlo.

Cierro el libro de anotaciones. _Voy a llegar tarde al colegio. Jueves, un día más y es el fin de semana._

La primera semana de colegio, debería ser una de las más estresantes del año. Te dicen que libros vamos a leer y que cosas vamos a aprender, te presionan para que sepas que si no aprendes lo planeado para fin de año, fallaste. _Varios ya se dan por vencidos desde la primera semana._

Pero para mí, es como seguir de vacaciones. Casi nunca compro los materiales escolares. O sino compro la mitad. Este año creo que voy a comprar los libros de estudio de Matemática, Física y Química. Y no es demasiado dinero tal vez compre el de Biología.

Que ningún profesor me pida más porque no voy a comprarlos. Es una pérdida de dinero. Yo necesitaba guardar todo el dinero posible. Para el futuro.

Siempre me dieron un poco de envidia esas personas que tienen un futuro que crear y moldear a su gusto. Esas personas que tienen un pasado tan establecido que su futuro es versátil y tienen muchas posibilidades.

Ese no es uno de mis casos. Las cosas que había vivido. Las experiencias en las que me vi envuelta. No dejaron nada para mí, salvo un llano futuro. Lo que tenia era terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad estatal, buscar la carrera con mejor salida laborar y ponerme a trabajar tratando de conseguir el mayor dinero posible.

Pero no lo crean mal: tenía sueños. Sueños de una vida mejor para mí. Sueños de otros mundos a lo que escapar. Sueños de vida, felicidad y magia. Sueños donde el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal.

Siempre soñé con ese día a mis once años, donde una lechuza llegaba con mi carta. Esa carta donde te decía: Eres diferente y te espera algo mucho mejor.

No crean en mi ingenuidad. Nadie sabe esto. Tenía muy celosamente escondidos en un remoto lugar de mi corazón este sueño. Mi madre es capaz de encerrarme en un loquero si le digo que las cosas que leo para mí son reales. Creo en lo que leo. Es real para mí, en mis sueños.

Desde que apareció él, todo es más confuso aun. Es como si cada día en los que iba al colegio una parte de mis sueños hiciera conexión con la realidad.

No, no estoy loca. Bueno tal vez un poco. Pero este no es el caso.

Todas esas mañanas de ver a Draco sentado junto a mí, preguntándole que no entendía con su acento Ingles (yo le respondía con un si o un no), hacia que yo me quedará con un leve sabor amargo en la boca. _Estas cosas no son reales, quiero decir, si él es él, todo lo que conlleva a que él sea él era más grande de lo que uno puede creer_. De lo que uno puede tolerar.

_Trata de disimularlo_, siempre fui una maestra del engaño. Así sobreviví estos años de secundaria, sobre todo el año anterior…

Lo que más me molestaba, no no me molestaba. Me ponía furiosa. Era que si él era él. Todo lo que se es una mentira. Porque no se comportaba como Draco debería comportarse.

Estábamos en una escuela Muggle, díganme… _¿Quién creería que Draco Maloy, el gran hurón botador, podía llegar a ser amable cada vez que hablaba con alguien? _ Quiero decir, hacia un mes habíamos empezado el colegio y ya estábamos a principios de Julio y Draco era amable. AMABLE.

No tenía sentido para mi, por eso descartaba siempre que hablábamos que él fuera él. Tengo que sacarme de la cabeza invenciones mias. Coincidencias.

Sonó el timbre de la salida. Termine de guardar la cartuchera en la mochila y un libro de estudio (el único que había llevado) y sali de allí.

Era principios de Julio así que afuera estaba frio. Saqué el buzo negro con el estampado de la banda que me gusta: Avenged Sevenfold.

Fui a una esquina y encendí un cigarrillo. _Si son todas invenciones mías, porque nada tiene sentido._

No tenía ganas de ir a casa así que encendí la música y me puse los auriculares (que estaban enredados) y fume mi cigarrillo mientras que mis compañeros pasaban echándome miradas reprobatorias. _Hijos de puta._

- Pero miren quien está aquí, Si es la inadaptada social ¿qué tal te sienta la vida?- _Lucas y la que jodidamente te pario._

Me saque los auriculares – Y a ti qué tal te sienta ser precoz? – Digamos que tenía una muy buena fuente y era cierto. Esa fue la razón por la cual se enfureció tanto…

-Vas a ver maldita – Me agarro fuerte del pelo, no es algo que particularmente me lastimara, pero de alguna manera u otra, era como estar sometida y tenía que moverme para donde él quería porque sino sentía que me arrancaba el cuero cabelludo. – Vas a pagarlo – dijo.

Yo ya tenía preparado el cigarrillo para quemarle un ojo pero algo me freno. No, no me freno. Me quito mi objetivo. De un segundo a otro tenía mi cabello cayendo tranquilamente por los hombros y Lucas se encontraba detrás de esta pared negra que era una cabeza más alta que yo.

Esperen no era una pared. Las paredes no tienen pelo rubio platinado. _Era Draco._

Draco se había interpuesto entre Lucas y yo, tirándolo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que soltar mi pelo y cayó al borde del cordón de la calle. No voy a mentirles, desee que un auto pasara y le volará la cabeza.

De repente me di cuenta que todo mi curso estaba formando un círculo alrededor nuestro, mirándonos esperando a que algo pasará. _Supongo que esperaban a ver como Lucas me rompía la nariz o algo._

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Draco y a Lucas, sin poder moverse. En sus caras se veía el espanto y la incredulidad. Draco era él nuevo y se estaba enfrentando a Lucas, el matón de la escuela. El chico de 18 que seguía en el colegio porque era un burro.

-¿Qué tanto ven? – dijo Draco a nuestros compañeros que de a poco fueron saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Lucas de a poco iba recuperándose. Los autos que pasaban por la calle desaceleraban a ver que era el alboroto. En cualquier momento podía aparecer la policía y no necesitaba más problemas. _Que no vengan los ratis, tengo que salir de acá._

Mi pensamiento fue como una llamada y vi un policía caminando hacia nosotros a una cuadra de distancia.

- Draco, vámonos – lo tome por la mano y tire de él. Corrí y el corrió conmigo a la par – ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó.

- La policía – dije cortante. No podía perder aire en explicarle.

Giramos un par de esquinas más. Debíamos haber corrido medio kilometro cuando nos detuvimos respirando entrecortadamente.

Comencé a reírme. Culpa de la adrenalina. _Siempre me había gustado correr, necesitaba hacer ejercicio._

Draco me miraba confundido, no tenía gracia pero no podía evitar en reirme. Lo mire con mi mejor cara de "¿no entiendes el final de ese chiste?". No lo pudo evitar y estallo en una carcajada y reímos por unos minutos sin parar, perdiendo el poco aire que nos quedaba.

Suspiré.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunto seriamente. _No puede ser él, no puede._

No pude entrar en pánico al darme cuenta. – ¡La puta madre, perdí mis auriculares! No puedo ser más idiota. – tenía el celular en el bolsillo pero los auriculares salieron volando mientras que corríamos seguro. Y si los encontraba iba a ser peor, porque seguro que estaban rotos.

Me derrumbe en el escalón de entrada de una casa con las manos sosteniéndome la cabeza. _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin auriculares?_

- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntarme. _¿¡Cómo iba a estar bien!?_

- No se me perdieron los auriculares, no sé que voy a hacer. – Tal vez mis ahorros alcanzaran para otros.

- Aparte de eso, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimo? – volvió a preguntarme. _Ding ding ding, señoras y señores, no es él._

- Si, Draco. Estoy bien – _En realidad no. Odiaba que _me humillaran en público. Ahora que la adrenalina se había ido sentía una impotencia que daba ganas de llorar de la rabia.

No sabía si lo que seguía estaba bien pero tengo que hacerlo – Gracias.- _Hacia mucho que no lo decía._

_-_ No es nada. – y sonrió. SONRIÓ. _No era él, no era él, no era él._

Verlo sonreir me reconforto. Se veía tan bien en su rostro. No parecía natural pero parecía seguro de lo que hacía. Esas sonrisas que te trasmiten tranquilidad y te dan un poco de felicidad.

- No tenias porque hacerlo, Lucas se la va a agarrar con vos también. – _Era verdad lo que decía. Otra de las razones por las que no tenía amigos._

Él se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? –

Asentí. _No estoy segura si puedo confiar en él todavía, pero sería lindo tener un amigo._

Encendí un cigarrillo. Me miro raro por el cigarrillo pero no lo iba a apagar. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Le di una pitada profunda y suspiré.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar. Hablamos de música (yo hable porque él no conocía otra música más que la clásica) y a medida que seguía hablando me tranquilizaba y para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no tenía más ganas de llorar y me sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el colegio Lucas no había aparecido y Draco parecía estar de mal humor. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido y todavía no me había dirigido la palabra. No sabia que le podía llegar a pasar, pero no quería averiguarlo tampoco. Quiero decir, tampoco somos amigos.

Sin mis auriculares y sin libros, comencé a prestar atención a las clases.

Ah, no les conté, desde que apareció Draco sentía una rara sensación al llevar mis libros de Harry Potter. Tal vez era miedo que si lo llevaba y lo abría él reconociera el nombre o que tal vez Lucius saltara del libro para llevarse a su hijo. Una locura. No lo sé, pero algo me decía que no los llevara.

Pasaron las horas y llego el recreo. Salí al patio a buscar un poco de aire y poder relajarme. No tener mis auriculares me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Vi pasar a Draco hacia el kiosco del colegio, sin darle importancia. Me puse a ver como los nenes de primaria jugaban y corrían por el patio, sin darse cuenta de lo que la vida del deparaba. Envidiaba la inocencia que ellos tenían. Me gustaría levantarme y ponerme a jugar con ellos. Siempre fui un poco chiquilina, pero muy pocas veces dejaba ver ese lado mio. Cuando sentía que pertenecía.

Todavía tenía fe en que encontraría un lugar así.

- ¿Estás bien? Miras a esos chicos como si te los fueras a comer – Draco llego con una mirada picara, pero supongo que quería hacer un comentario gracioso.

-Solo estaba pensando en cómo extraño ser pequeña, ¿vos no? –

- Supongo, cambio muy poco para mí – Dijo en un tono un poco afligido.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – ¿_Sera...?_

- Traje esto – tenía una barra de chocolate amargo. _Mi favorito – _Pensé que lo podíamos compartir – _No es él, puntos a favor mío._ –

- Claro – Lo abrió y lo partió en dos mitades iguales. – Gracias –.

- Si, no te acostumbres. Es por lo de ayer – Dijo socarronamente.

- Yo debería estar dándote chocolate, vos me ayudaste – Me miro de una manera extraña, como si mis palabras fueran algo que le agradaban y al mismo tiempo despreciaba.

Sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el receso y nos levantamos para ir hasta el aula del curso.

-Natalie, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con las tareas? Estoy un poco atrasado con las cosas que están viendo y la verdad no entiendo mucho – Dijo Draco.

- Por eso era el chocolate, con razón. Si te voy a ayudar Draco, vos me ayudaste, ¿no? Es lo justo – dije. Algo en mi se removió. _¿Quería pasar más tiempo con él? Sí, claro. Pero siempre estaban esas "coincidencias" que me ponían los pelos de punta._

-¿Qué te parece… mañana? – _¿Está loco? ¡Es un sábado! Mis sábados son sagrados. _No es que haga algo muy interesante. Simplemente ponía a cargar varias películas en internet y las veía hasta que me dolían los ojos. Eso hacía cada sábado. Era mi rutina. Era el día en que mi madre se iba con mi padre a pasear por algún lado y yo quedaba sola todo el día, ellos volvían la noche del domingo.

- Mañana no puedo Draco, que te parece hoy después del colegio –

- Claro, vayamos a mi casa después de la escuela –

Nos sentamos en nuestro banco y seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Después de lo de ayer nadie más quería estar cerca de él por miedo a Lucas. De una manera u otra, yo era la única persona que se animaba a estar cerca de él.

Termino el día escolar y nos dirigimos a la casa de Draco. _La cara de todas las perras de mi curso, Já. No lo pueden creer. _Aunque Draco no es tan lindo como todas dicen_… bueno les miento, si era muy lindo. Pero ¿me gustaba? No lo sé._

Nunca fue un problema para mi saber lo que sentía o no. Estaba muy consciente de las cosas que me pasaban, pero con Draco era todo muy extraño. Y no me iba a atrever a desarmar lo que parece ser una amistad por una tontería. Prendi un cigarrillo mientras caminábamos.

Al parecer Draco vivía solo a 3 cuadras de distancia de mi casa. Cosa que no me resulto para nada desagradable.

Era una pequeña casa de una planta, con 3 habitaciones y un baño. El comedor y la cocina estaban unidos y la habitación que restaba debía de ser el cuarto de Draco.

-¿Y tu tia? – pregunté observando una chimenea que tenia frente a un sillón para dos personas. Al lado de la chimenea había una pequeña biblioteca con libros de lomos oscuros y grabados dorados. Quise detenerme a verlos, pero…

- Está trabajando – respondió Draco cortante. Estaba mirándome, supuse que no debía acercarme a la librería. No quise hacer otra pregunta más, para no ser inapropiada. Hacía mucho que no iba a la casa de otra persona así que no sabía cómo comportarme, mucho menos con Draco. No sabía si algo que haga o dijera lo podría de mal humor.

Durante ese mes que estuvimos hablando muy poco, me di cuenta que Draco podía ponerse de mal humor muy seguido. Tenía que cuidar lo que dijera.

Bueno, que les puedo decir, yo no puedo reprocharle nada, varias veces me había hecho la que estaba escuchando música y no lo había escuchado para no tener que hablarle, simplemente porque no quería.

Se sento en la mesa de la cocina y saco las cosas del colegio sin mirarme y nada. Me acerque y lo imite. _Parece que ya vamos a empezar._

Sin embargo no podía dejar de notar lo extraña que era la casa de Draco, quiero decir no tenia televisor, ni radio, ni computadora. Solo una chimenea, un sillón y la biblioteca. _¿Será su cuarto igual o tendría algo allí?_

Pasamos la primera hora haciendo (y explicándole) las cosas de Matemática y decidimos tomarnos un respiro. Fue hacia la heladera y saco lo que parecía jugo de manzana y me ofreció. ("Si, gracias").

Volvió a la mesa con los vasos de jugo de manzana. Cerró el libro que tenia frente a él y me miro.

- ¿Qué problema que tiene Lucas con vos? – preguntó directamente, sin ningún gesto ni nada.

_¿Debo responder?_

_-_Es un idiota – _Al menos eso no es una mentira._

-Seguro – dijo, bebiendo un poco del jugo. Sabía que yo no quería decirle algo.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque me ayudaste ayer –

-Yo no hice nada Natalie, fuiste vos. Yo solo intervine por si se levantaba – dijo sin una pizca de mentira en su rostro.

- Pero, no. Vos lo alejaste de mi – _Me tiene que estar mintiendo._

_-_ No Natalie, fuiste vos. – _Pero si yo ni lo había tocado. No había hecho nada. Tenía el cigarrillo en la mano, como podía haberlo empujado así – _¿Qué tal si seguimos? - _Eso significaba que el tema había quedado zanjado. Draco es un mentiroso. Solo quiere que me sienta bien conmigo misma._

Mire mi reloj y comencé a guardar todo.

- Perdon Draco pero debo irme. Tengo mi fiesta de cumpleaños en unas horas y si no llego a tiempo mis abuelos me van a matar – Dije apresurada.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – dijo asombrado.

- Si, hoy cumplo 17 años, en serio debo irme. Seguimos otro dia, ¿si? – _Mentira_. _Mi fiesta no empezaba hasta dentro de unas horas, pero necesitaba salir de esa casa. Y pensar. Y tal vez fumar un cigarrillo._

Tome mi mochila y mire a Draco determinante. Callado se levanto y abrió la puerta de calle. – El lunes seguimos – dije con una sonrisa y me despedí con la mano. Camine hasta la esquina y doble. Draco ya no me veía.

Decir que corrí hasta llegar a mi casa es poco.

* * *

Era el atardecer, una casa pequeña de una sola planta estaba a oscuras. Levemente iluminada por la luz del atardecer que entraba entre las rendijas de la persiana americana de la ventana del acogedor salón. Solo había un sillón, una chimenea y una librería.

Un muchacho de unos 17 años estaba sentado allí, en silencio. Su cabello platinado caía levemente sobre su rostro.

Draco ya no sabía qué hacer. Había pasado ya un mes de comenzada su misión y no sabía cómo proseguir. Estaba retrasándose Y él seguía estancado en este país de cuarta. Rodeado de muggles idiotas. Iba a estallar si tenía que estar sentado junto a esos un día más.

Una sola cosa hacia que todo mejorará. Si todo salía bien, se ganaría la confianza de Natalie en poco tiempo y ya saldría de ese lugar de porquería. No podía creer las cosas con las que estaba lidiando.

La chimenea se prendió y una cara apareció.

-Draco ¿Cómo va la misión? – pregunto Albus Dumbledore, un viejo de pelo largo plateado y anteojos de media luna.

- Avanzando con creces, profesor – dijo Draco con una nota de inseguridad.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso. Algunos de tus compañeros, sin embargo, ya han vuelto al castillo, ¿crees que el nombre es el correcto? –

- Estoy seguro, profesor, es la correcta – Draco tomo su varita y la apoyo en su cien, con delicadeza extrayó un pequeño hilo plateado. Lo metió en un frasquito y lo arrojo a la chimenea.

El frasco lo que menos hizo fue romperse. Emitió un leve sonido de succión y desapareció junto con el rostro de su profesor. Aguardo unos minutos y el rostro de Dumbledore volvió a aparecer.

- Es magia, Draco. Apúrate, cuanto antes la traigas mejor. – dijo y desapareció.

* * *

**asdfgghjk hasta yo me emociono con ese final.** ¿Que anda ocurriendo en Hogwarts? ¿Que es lo que pasa con Natalie?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me haría muy feliz que me dejen su opinión.


End file.
